


【索香】争夺飓风

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治叹了口气。「天啊，你真累人。」那句话，不知怎么的，让索隆脸上出现了一个笨笨的邪笑。「你爱我。」索隆说，语气带着玩闹。「真不幸。」山治同意。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	【索香】争夺飓风

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [race for a hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660246) by [adietxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt). 



山治甚至没有等索隆完全清醒就说：「你差点死了。」

那个绿藻头，用典型的绿藻方式眨了眨眼。他唯一的眼睛蒙眬着，每次他在医疗室昏迷太久就会这样，他花了一点时间才对上山治的眼睛。「是吗？你也一样。」

山治咬紧牙，吞下辱骂。缠满绷带的双手握成拳头，他能感觉手在颤抖，只有一点点，回想才几天之前，他发现索隆靠在一面墙上，几乎不省人事，腹部的伤血流如注。「我被刺伤。这每两个星期就会发生一次。」他指出。「你有一半的 **内脏** 都他妈的流到地上了。」

索隆皱起眉，好像差点失血过多而死，并从昏迷中清醒过来对他来说是新闻似的。「只有一个脾脏而已。」

「你在用 **屁股** 说话，就是这么回事。」山治回骂。「绝对有一些小肠露出来了…」他停了一下。「你知道脾脏是什么吗？」

索隆沉下脸，但没有回答，那对山治来说就算回答了。「…我就知道。」山治说着，叹了口气。

「我又不是乔巴。」几秒后，索隆只回了这么一句。「再说，无所谓。我现在没事了。」

是啊。没事。对于索隆对『没事』广泛的定义，山治有很多话想说，绝对 **不** 包括『在被斧头串烧之后昏迷整整一星期』，但吵架的熟悉感突然让他感到好累，疲惫像大浪一般席捲他。

山治叹了口气。「天啊，你真累人。」

那句话，不知怎么的，让索隆脸上出现了一个笨笨的邪笑。「你爱我。」索隆说，语气带着玩闹。

「真不幸。」山治同意，就这么一次，他没心情跟他烦人的恋人吵架。他只想好好睡个四十八小时，最好有索隆又蠢又重的手环抱着他。「听着，索隆……」

他接下来的话在唇边消失了，他看见索隆的表情暗了下来。他跟着索隆的视线，看着剑士用手包住山治的右手，用十分罕见的温柔轻抚着他的手背。

山治的喉咙里突然出现了一个肿块，他花了一段时间才好不容易颤抖的说：「干嘛？」

「你的手。」索隆说，但没有进一步解释，好像这样就够了。

山治看着索隆的另一只手复上他的右手腕，就在绷带下方。「我的手怎么了？」

索隆的表情扭曲了一下，像是他同时感到挫败又生气，却不知道哪个感受比较多。「你受伤了。」

听到这句话，山治把手抽了回来，胸腔冒出熟悉的愤怒。「只是擦伤而已。」他气急败坏的说，因为真的就 **只是** 这样，比起躺在医疗室病床上，刚刚才从 **他妈的昏迷** 中甦醒的索隆，山治只是右手被砍了一刀而已。「不，不， **不** ，我们不会来这种谈话──你的内脏都 **流出你他妈的身体** 了，你不准打担心牌！」

隐约中，山治发现他刚刚大声的承认了他在担心绿藻头，但他现在也不能说谎了，特别是索隆无视了他的喋喋不休，只是简单的问：「你不难过吗？」

山治感觉绷带底下的伤口抽痛了一下，他转开头。「那不是重点。」他说。「跟你的伤比起来这根本不算什么……」

索隆伸出手，将手放在山治仍然放在床上的左手上。「你的手对你很重要。」他说。「如果那会让你难过，也就会让我难过。」

索隆说这句话的方式，带着点 **什么** ，直率又诚实，直接到让山治的喉咙好干，让他必须用尽力量才能稳住自己，下颚咬紧到牙齿都痛了。

索隆慢慢的坐起身，对着山治伸出手，双手环上山治的肩膀，把他拉向自己，让山治的头枕在他的锁骨上。山治感觉他的唇贴上自己的太阳穴，轻柔又谨慎，几乎脆弱。他的呼吸因触碰而颤抖。「你该学着担心自己。」过了一会儿，他决定这么说。

索隆嘲笑了一声。「你比我糟多了。」他说，他们两人都知道这是事实。

所以山治没有反驳。「你爱我。」他用这句话代替。

「真不幸。」索隆说，他环着山治的怀抱就像船锚，山治闭上了眼睛。


End file.
